Vacío
by RomanticDisorder
Summary: "¿Y Bella? ¿Dónde está Bella? ¡Pero yo quiero a Bella!" gritaba cada vez más la voz en su cabeza, tornándose insoportable. - Recuerdos, incesto, angustia, familia, drama.. es todo una mezcla xd


**Harry Potter Saga.**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Family (?)**

**Couple: Narcissa Malfoy/Bellatrix Lestrange **

**N/A: **En dos segundos me vino la idea y en veinte minutos lo escribí (osea, hace 20 min. ajskaks xd) Cuando Bella muere que todos en el cine empezaron a aplaudir, yo me puse a llorar como loca. Su muerte me afecta, y mucho e.e :'D

El nombre seguramente varíe, por que no me convence ninguno.

* * *

><p><strong>Emptiness <strong>_(& dispair)_

Fueron tiempos muy duros para la familia Malfoy, pero ya podían dar un suspiro de alivio. No estaban en la batalla, estaban vivos y sanos y salvo en su casa. Lo único que podían hacer era rezar para que todo saliera bien.

Pero, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Desear que Harry Potter acabara con Voldemort y que haya sido en vano arriesgar su vida todo este tiempo, por él?

Sí, lo único que querían era terminar con todo lo que se había desatado, querían vivir en paz. Solo eso pedían.

Pero Narcissa no pensaba exactamente en eso, todo lo que abarcaba su mente era otra cosa.

_¿Y Bella? _Se preguntaba mientras se acostaba con su hijo, abrazándolo por los hombros. _¿Mi hermana está bien?_ Repetía una vocecita en su cabeza. _¿Y mi hermana? ¡Quiero a mi hermana! ¿Y Bella?_ Seguía repitiendo la extraña vocecita, un tanto familiar.

Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el cuarto de su hijo, si no en un jardín. Parecía como si hubiera acabado de llover por la cantidad de barro que cubría el espeso césped. Una gran mansión se situaba en el medio de ese jardín, le resultaba muy familiar… es que era su antigua casa.

La vocecita provenía de allí dentro y decide entrar. En ella había una niña de aproximadamente unos cinco años, correteando de un lado a otro.

Se queda estupefacta mirándola, o mejor dicho, mirándose. _La niña era ella. _

Otra niña de un par de años mayor que ella, con pelo castaño estaba inclinada sobre la gran mesa de mármol que se situaba en la sala, con una taza de lecha caliente entre sus manos.

-Te está haciendo una broma, no vino ningún sapo gigante a llevarla –habló mientras rodaba los ojos para después inclinar la taza a su boca.

-El sapo no se la quería llevar, ¡Le iba a comer los órganos! –esto último lo dijo llorando, haciendo que Andrómeda se levantara para abrazarla.

-Cissy, ¡son mentiras de Bella! Seguramente está escondida por algún lado, ya la vamos a encontrar –le consoló mientras la abrazaba por los hombros y se dirigían al jardín. Narcissa al percatarse de que ellas no podían verla, decidió seguirlas, mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos.

Mientras caminaban abrazadas, a paso tranquilo, otra niña se les une con un grito y las empuja. Esta tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y unos hermosos ojos negros como una noche sin estrellas, al igual que su pelo.

-_Belli_, ¡¿estás bien? –escucha como gritaba su mini-ella mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su hermana mayor- ¿El sapo no te hizo nada? ¡Me dejaste preocupada! –continuó.

Ahora, melancolía era lo único que sentía.

-Sos muy ingenua, Cissy –le dice apretando sus mejillas hasta dejárselas rojas, provocando el llanto de la menor.

-¡Bellatrix! –Le reprende Andrómeda- ¡Tiene solo cinco años, no debes tratarla así!

-Está bien, está bien –mufa y extiende sus brazos alrededor de la rubia- perdona, mi Cissy –se disculpa resaltando el "MI"

Un nudo se produce en la garganta de Narcissa, mirando tal escena. Nadie se imaginaba cuanto anhelaba los abrazos de su hermana mayor.

Da media vuelta y cruza la puerta de la mansión, quería recorrer el lugar –y escaparse de tal escena- pero ya no se encuentra con la sala de estar, sino con el cuarto azul francia, donde dormía Draco cuando era un bebé.

Al lado de la cuna de dosel, estaba Bellatrix –con el aspecto que tenía cuando recién salió de Azkaban- meciendo al pequeño.

Se acerca a su hermana con intensión de arrebatarle a su hijo, en ese tiempo, no se le podía tener confianza a Bellatrix Lestrange.

-No lo toques –dice la mayor con suma tranquilidad, dejando caer al bebé en el piso. Terror inunda a Narcissa, quería gritar, ver si su bebé estaba vivo -que lo más probable era que no- pero no podía, lo único que hacía era mirar los ojos de Bella.

Esta le retira el pelo de los hombros y besa su clavícula. Mete la mano por debajo de su vestido, acariciando sus muslos, para finalmente concentrarse en su centro y hundir sus dedos en ella. Gime y captura su boca, ya no pensaba en nada más. Ni siquiera en que su esposo estaba en un rincón del cuarto, muerto, y mucho menos en que su hermana, sangre de su sangre, era la que le hacía producir orgasmos.

-Te dije que eras mía –reconoce Bella separándose un poco. Vuelve a besar su cuello y muerde el lóbulo de su oreja -Sos mía, Cissy. Siempre vas a ser mía, _siempre_ –le susurra en el oído.

Un grito ahogado se escapa de su garganta y se sienta sobre la cama. La habitación está de lo más normal.

A su lado, escucha la respiración tranquila de Draco, indicándole que este estaba dormido.

-Cissa –susurra Lucius, levantándose de su silla donde había permanecido inmóvil mientras la miraba dormir.

Pero ella no podía escucharlo bien, estaba muy aturdida por todo lo que había visto, lo que había soñado.

-Narcissa, todo acabó –vuelve a hablar su esposo, sentándose a su lado y rodeando su cintura con el brazo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunta con miedo, temía lo peor.

-Acabaron con Voldemort, ahora nuestras vidas pueden volver a la normalidad –le cuenta mientras una sonrisa iba apareciendo de a poco, dándole luz a sus ojos que estaban tan apagados, enmarcados por unas gran ojeras.

-¡¿Y mi hermana? –pregunta saliendo apresuradamente de su cama.

-Cissy… -la sonrisa de Lucius se borra completamente, dando paso a una mueca de disgusto –Cissy, trata de pensar en positivo. Ella…

-No me digas más –lo interrumpe fríamente y se dirige hacia el baño, encerrándose. Una vez allí, siente un extraño escalofrío recorrer su espalda mientras se inclina sobre el lavabo, mirando su expresión en el espejo. Esta era una mezcla de tristeza, desesperación, vacío, temor...

Observa como su pelo va oscureciéndose hasta tener el mismo color de la noche, sus facciones dejan de ser finas y delicadas, dándole paso al rostro de su hermana.

Grita y rompe el espejo, haciendo que su vestido se manche de sangre al igual que sus manos. Los constantes golpes del puño de Lucius contra la puerta de mármol hacen eco en el lugar, pero rápidamente fueron callados por la vocecita que había habitado en su cabeza minutos -u horas- antes.

"_¿Y Bella? ¿Dónde está Bella? ¡Pero yo quiero a Bella!" _gritaba cada vez más la voz en su cabeza, tornándose insoportable.

Y maldice el día en el que Bella se interesó por las artes oscuras, maldice cuando le deseó suerte al marcharse para servir a Voldemort, y maldice cada vez que recuerda su sonrisa.

No la sonrisa despiadada que todos conocen, si no la sonrisa verdadera que solo a ella le brindaba. La misma sonrisa que le arrebató Lord Voldemort, la sonrisa que nunca más verá en el rostro de su hermana.

Y ahora lo que más desea es a Bella devuelta… A su Bella convida y al lado de ella.

* * *

><p>Por si no se entendió (siempre hay uno que dice 'no entendí' e.e') Esto se sitúa después 'del escape' de los Malfoy en la batalla de Hogwarts, que se refugian en su casa <em>(Uyy, que refugio! *ironía*)<em> Cissy se duerme y tiene dos sueños: uno es una escena de su pasado, con sus hermanas y otra es uno medio WTF con Bellie :3 (?. La cara de Bella en el espejo se lo imagina ella, no quedó el espíritu de Bella ahí, quédense tranquis (?) _Reviews, please (:_


End file.
